Mysterious Dreams
by Krystaline Heart
Summary: * CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED * Serena has been having these dreams where her and a man she doesn't know sleep together...What happens when that man turns out be an actual person? The first time I've written this kind of story so bear with me. ^^
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm writing an R Rated fic. Never thought I would but I have and here it is!! Lol Sorry if its not very good but it is the first time I've written a story like this so…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't not own Sailor Moon and blah, blah, blah.

~*~

Mysterious Dreams

Chapter 1

The young girl looked around the beautifully decorated room. Her eyes traveled along the snowy-white walls to the four poster bed in the middle of the room. It looked incredibly inviting with its red silk sheets. She looked longingly at it. She knew she shouldn't. She knew what would happen if she did. But, just like every other time, she couldn't help herself. A content smile appeared on her face as she laid down on the bed. The silk felt so good to lay on. It was so comfortable. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You like it?" A voice whispered seductively into her ear. She gasped and whirled around to find a pair of gorgeous midnight blue eyes looking lustfully at her. How could she have thought he wouldn't come, of course he would come, he always does. Then she felt his breath on her neck. "You know you like it," He whispered again. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her neck. Then she felt his hands slide down to the bottom of her pajama top. He pulled it over her head with ease then went back to kissing her neck.

She hated this. She hated this so much! And she hated herself for enjoying it. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands moved across her stomach then up towards her breasts. She gave into the pleasure; just like she did every night and she let him do whatever he wanted to her. He never hurt her and he had told her one time that he never would. And she had believed him. For some reason, she felt a really strong connection with this man who made love to her every night. Even though he was only a dream.

~*~

Serena woke up and found herself in her bed and in her room. She flopped back down, her golden silvery hair spilling all over the pillow. She had been having that dream for a year now, ever since her fourteenth birthday. It didn't make sense to her. Every night he would come. Every night…

She grabbed a pillow and hit herself with it. _Stop thinking about! _She scolded herself. _It's just a stupid dream! Nothing more! _ She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She never could after she woke up from the dream. Sighing she got out of her bed then took off her P.J's and got dressed into something more suitable for an early morning walk in the park. She checked herself in the mirror then put her hair up in their usual buns and then she walked over to the window and opened it.

This was the hard part. She stretched her leg out the window and searched for the branch of the tree that was outside her bedroom window. Her foot found the branch. Next she climbed out the window, then climbed down the tree. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine. She wrapped her arms around her body; she hadn't expected it to be so cold. But she quickly got over it and started walking towards the park.

Smelling the blood red roses, she smiled. She was in the rose garden that was in the park. It was such a beautiful place. The smell of the roses always calmed her and relaxed her. That's why she always went there whenever she needed to think or whenever she needed to relax. Sighing she looked around and noticed that the sun was coming. "Shit!" She swore. She hadn't realized she had been there so long. She was about to start running home when she froze. Some one was watching her she could feel it. She whirled around in every direction. When she stopped the feeling was gone. _Oh well, _She thought. Then she started running home.

~*~

"Meatball head! Where have you been?" Raye screamed when Serena entered the arcade and sat at the booth her friends were in. She rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Raye," Serena answered calmly while snatching a hot chip from Mina's plate. "I had detention." Lita started giggling. Lita and Serena were in the same class at school so she knew why Serena had gotten detention.

"Day dreaming in class 'again'!" Lita giggled putting emphasis on again. Serena sighed. So what, she daydreamed in class. Doesn't everyone some time in the school lives? It's just that she does it more then often. So what?

"So who was it this time?" Mina asked slyly. Serena choked on the chip she was eating. Mina was the boy crazy one out of the group of friends. She always assumed Serena day dreamed about guys.

"God Mina! Life isn't always about guys!" Serena answered. Then they all started chatting away. Serena blocked them out. Sometimes her friends can be a little too much. Sighing, she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. As soon as she had, an image flashed in front of them. It was of him.

Serena shook her head. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She opened her eyes then focus on her friends.

Amy being the brainiac she was was reading some educational book. Her soft blue hair fell over her eyes as she looked down to read. So she was always blowing it out her eyes. But it didn't help; it just kept falling back into her face.

Then there was Lita. She was pretty, in a tomboyish sort of way. She always had her long brown hair up in a ponytail. In fact, Serena had never seen her with it down. Perhaps it was because Lita liked to have it off her face so when she was fighting or doing something tomboyish, it wouldn't fall in her face and get in the way.

Next there was Raye. Serena had always thought she was a huge drama queen. All she ever liked to do was be the center of attention. Whether it was on a stage singing or hanging around a group of guys, she had to be the center of attention. Serena and Raye had never gotten along but they were best friends, even though they didn't want to admit it.

Last, but not least, was Mina. Serena and her could past for twins. Except that Mina's hair was shorter and lighter then Serena's. Mina, as was said before, was the boy crazy one. But then again they all could be boy crazy once in a while. They were fifteen-year-old girls after all. But Mina was absolutely boy crazy all the time. It kind of got annoying after a while because she was always flirting with the cute guys.

But then again, so did Lita and Raye.

Then Serena's mind drifted back to him. She thought of what she was like before he came and smiled. She missed being like that so much. Happy and cheerful all the time, she had been. Hadn't had a care in the word. Was never tired, never quiet, never any of the things she was now. And she missed being like that so much.

She got up. "Where are you going?" Amy asked, concern written on her face. Serena just smiled and waved her hand then left the arcade. Sometimes he just needed to be by herself and that was becoming more and more frequent.

~*~

So what do you think? I know it's a little short but this is my first story like this so, hopefully the chapters will become longer, much longer.^^ Please R&R and if you've got any constructive criticism for me give it to me! I'd love to know how I could improve my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know I only uploaded the first chapter yesterday but I was soooo bored so I decided to write the second and here it is! Oh and thanx for all ur reviews!! ^^

I don't own Sailor Moon yadda yadda yadda.

Enjoy! ^^

~*~

Mysterious Dreams

Chapter 2

She closed her eyes as she lay on the bed, the red silk sheet up underneath her arms. They had just finished making love and Serena wondered why she was still there. Usually as soon as it was over, she would wake up. But she wasn't waking up. Suddenly, she felt a strong warm arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked turned her head to look at him. Blue meet blue and she immediately got lost in his eyes. He then puts in hands gently on her face and moved it so he could kiss her forehead. Then she looked back up at him. "Why am I still here?" She whispered. He gave her an earth-shattering kiss before he answered.

"There's something I need to tell you," He gently replied. Then he started tracing her jaw-line with his fingers. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed. Serena guessed that whatever he had to say, it wasn't good. "This will be the last time," He whispered sadly.

"What?" She said breathlessly. She was shocked. It couldn't mean what she thought it meant could it? _Wait a minute. Why would I care? _She asked herself. But for some reason, she did. And she couldn't handle it. She looked at him confused. "But…" She began to say but he silenced her by putting two fingers to her lips.

"And here I thought you'd be happy about that," He gently said with an amused look in his eyes. All Serena could do was look at him with a pained look. He chuckled. Then he ran his fingers through her soft silky hair.

It was a while before Serena found her voice. "But why?" She asked. "You have to tell me why…"

"I can't. I'm sorry but this will be the last time I will be able to come to you…" He answered. Then he rolled on top of her. "But…" He said as he gently kissed her lips. "This time will be longer then the others." Then her kissed her fully on the lips. Slow and gentle at first but then it became lustful and hungry. Serena kissed him back with as much desire and lust as he kissed her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his kiss moved to her earlobe then to her neck. Everywhere he touched and kissed was left burning after he had. Soon her whole body was on fire as they made love for the last time.

~*~

When Serena woke up it was morning. 9:30 to be exact. Serena couldn't help but stare at the clock on her bedside table. Never in the past year had she woken up at 9:30. Luck for her it was a Saturday. Then she remembered she was supposed to be meeting her friends in the park. "Shit," She whispered. Then got up looked through her cupboard for a dress to wear. She chose a soft pink sundress that went about a third of the way down her thigh. Showing off her long and nicely shaped legs.

Then she brushed her hair and put it up in its normal style. As she rushed around trying to find her lip-gloss, she banged her toe on the edge of her bed. "Ow!" She yelped. She wasn't use to rushing about like this; she may have about a year ago but not now. As she hopped around holding her foot she found her clear lip-gloss and put it on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if there was anything missing. Then she looked down at her feet.

Rolling her eyes she went over to her cupboard and started throwing shoes out of it in all direction. "Ah…There they are!" She exclaimed when she found her pink sandals. Which perfectly matched the dress. Then she slipped them on and ran down stairs. 

"Serena…?" Her mother said bewildered. Serena just smiled at her mother as she rushed out the door.

"Gotta go! Meeting some friends at the park!" She said over her shoulder. Then she ran all the way to the park.

When she got to the bench they were suppose to be meeting at. She saw Raye looking incredibly pissed. The others didn't though; they just looked annoyed because Raye had been complaining. "Hey guys!" She breathed. Then she took a couple of deep breaths to get her breath back. "Sorry I'm late. I slept in. I'm sorry!"

"So you should be meatball head!" Raye said angrily. "We've been waiting here for half an hour!"

Lita went over to her and put a hand over her mouth. "Hey Serena!" she smiled. "How come you slept in? You haven't done that for a long time!" Serena blushed. She could not tell them about the dream.

"Umm…" She thought. "I guess I'm getting back into my old habits." She shrugged.

Raye had somehow gotten free of Lita grasp, which was pretty hard seeing how strong Lita was. "You better not be!" Raye huffed. "I hate it when your late!" Serena rolled her eyes. Then sat down on the bench and looked at Amy.

"What are you reading?" Serena asked her. Ami blushed and looked as if she had been caught doing something wrong. She quickly closed the book.

"Nothing," She said in a soft voice. Serena raised an eyebrow at her but didn't question her further. Then Mina spoke up.

"Ok now Serena's here. Are we gonna go to the mall or not?" 

Everyone nodded theirs and they got up and went to the mall.

~*~

A week had past since she last dreamed of him. A very lousy week. Every since the dreams stopped, she went back to being the klutzy and never on time girl she use to be. And it was driving her crazy! She hated being like that again. But even if she tried not to be late or klutzy, it didn't work.

She was in the rose garden again. It was the only place where she felt like she use to before the dreams stopped. Her eyes glazed over as she thought about him. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him terribly. Every night for the past week she had been expecting the dream but she was usually disappointed. She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Stop it Serena! You hate him! You hate the stupid dreams!" But she knew she was just fooling herself. Never in a million years did she think she would miss the dreams but she did. And she hated herself for it.

Then she looked down at her watch. _Damn! I'm late for dinner. _She thought. Then she stormed out of the rose garden and through the park. She was still angry with herself. Soon she was just a corner away from her house. Suddenly she ran into something hard but soft. She waited to hit the concrete but instead she felt a strong arm around her waist. She looked up to see who she had run into and to thank whoever it was for catching her. She got to the person's face and froze.

~*~

There what did you think? The next chappy is gonna be a while cause I want to keep you on the edge of your seats!! Who caught her? Who do you think?

Hehe god I love cliffhangers. 

Anyway, please R&R and if you have any ideas on how I could improve my story, Then tell me!! 

My email is janasdestiny@hotmail.com if you want to email me. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I loved reading them! I'm glad you all like my story! Anyway, this story is turning out completely different from what I had planned but that's ok cause its better this way I think! So, yeah. Here's chapter 3 for you all!

I don't own Sailor Moon but I wish I did! ^^

Anyway, on with the chapter!

~*~

Mysterious Dreams

Chapter 3 

Serena looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair a mess and her clothes were all rumpled. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Then she touched her bruise lips which were still tingling from what had happened an hour before. Sighing, she got up, went over to her window and looked up at the moon. She closed her eyes and thought back to what had happened.

When she looked up, she froze. The person who had caught her looked exactly like, but it couldn't be. He was just a dream, wasn't he? Then she realized she had been staring at him for a while. She blushed beautifully, then quickly got out of his arms. All she could do was stare at him in shock. She was speechless. You would be too if someone who you thought was just a dream had just stopped you from falling onto the concrete after colliding with them. 

He took a step towards her. "Serena…" He whispered. She looked at him, her eyes wild. She tried to talk but she couldn't. Her voice had left her. Then it came back.

"You!" was all she could say. Then she shook her head. "No, you're not real! You can't be! You can't…" She breathed. She was finding it very hard to breathe. _Calm down…_she thought to herself. _This _has _to be a dream!_ Then he spoke again.

"I'm afraid I am," he replied with a chuckle. She didn't know what to think. What to believe. Then her breathing just stopped. She tried to take in oxygen but she just couldn't. Everything was getting hazy. Then she couldn't see anymore.

~*~

Before she could hit the ground and split her head open, he caught her. He stood there for a while with her in his arms. He hadn't expected her to react like that. But then again, he hadn't expected to her see her only a week after he had stopped coming to her in her dreams. A month maybe, but a week…

Ever since he had found out where she lived, he had decided to move there. And he knew that by moving to the same city, he wouldn't be able to go to her anymore. So, he had decided to watch her for a month, make sure nothing happened, then after a month he would bump into her on the street. But it looked like his plan had failed. He had bumped into her too early.

Instead of taking her to her house, he took her to his apartment so that when she woke up he would be able to explain everything to her. When he got there, he gently placed her on his bed and then sat beside her to wait for her to wake up. As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He unconsciously smiled and looked at her lovingly. Oh yes, he was in love with her. Ever since the first time he found out about her…there was just something familiar and he fell in love. Bit she didn't love him. He hated to think that she didn't but it won't be like that soon. She will love him. He knew that for sure. The thing was getting her to fall for him.

It was an hour later before she woke up. He had been drifting off to sleep when he had heard her moan and then start to move. Her eyes fluttered open and then looked wildly around the room. "If you are wondering where you are, you are in my apartment," he said quietly. Her head turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Y…you're apartment?" She stammered. He nodded. "This doesn't make any sense!" He looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so calm after she woke up.

"Well, it may not to you," He replied. She gave him a puzzled look. "You will find out what I mean sooner or later. But, not now."

"Fine!" She pouted. "Well then, if you're not going to tell me anything. At least tell me your name," Ever since he first came to her in her dreams, she had wanted to know his name but he never told her. _It couldn't hurt…_He thought.

He smiled at her. "My name's Darien,"

~*~

Princess Serenity walked through one of the many beautiful gardens in the palace. She hummed cheerfully to herself. Then suddenly, she felt strong arms around her waist. And then she felt lips on her neck. Smiling she turned around to see Endymion standing there smiling down at her lovingly. "Endy! What are you doing here?" She asked. He was supposed to be on earth fighting.

"I had to come. I could not go another day without seeing you," He replied. Then he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh Endy, what's happening on Earth? Are you winning?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head sadly.

"Princess, there is something you should know," He said hesitantly. Serenity looked at him expectantly. Sighing, he continued. "There is also another reason why I am here." He had a look in his eyes that Serenity hadn't seen before, and she didn't like it. She gestured for him to continue. He looked down to the ground for a brief moment, then looked back at her. "I have come here to warn your mother and you," he explained sadly. "Queen Beryl has a new target in mind." For some reason, Serenity knew what Endymion was going to say next. "Her new target is the moon." 

~*~

All she could see was black. She couldn't remembe4r what had happened. But, as she tried to remember, it all came rushing back to her. Then she opened her eyes. It took a while for them to focus but when they did, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. And in an unfamiliar bed. Her eyes darted wildly around them room. "If you're wondering where you are, you're in my apartment." She turned to the person who had spoken. It was him, the guy from her dreams. She said something, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she sounded calmer then she felt.

He replied by saying that what was happening might not make sense to her but that it will sooner or later or something like that, she wasn't concentrating on what he was saying. All she could think about was that he was real and not a dream. Then another question popped into her head. What was his name? If he was real then maybe he would finally tell her his name after all this time. So she asked.

He smiled at her. "My name's Darien."

"Finally!" She said as she sat up. "Well if you're not going to tell me anything, I'm going." Then she got up out of the bed and was surprised to see when she walked out of the bedroom, a clean and tidy place. For some reason she had expected it to be messy and dirty. She shrugged headed to what she though was the front door. But before she could get there, a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She whirled around. "What?"

"I just want to know one thing before you leave," he said softly. She made the mistake of looking into his midnight blue eyes. She gulped. Her breathing started to quicken. 

"What?" It had meant to sound annoyed but it came out as a whisper. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Her skin tingled where his fingers had touched.

"Did you miss them? Did you miss the dreams?" He whispered back. By this time they were only centimeters apart and the distance between them was becoming more non-existent by the second. She licked her lips nervously.

"I…uh…M…maybe," She answered. Then his lips were on hers. His kisses were different from the ones he gave her in the dreams. This time they were more loving and tender, than hungry and lustful. Her hands found their way around his neck and her fingers found themselves playing with his silky black hair. She felt his arms snake their way around her waist. She sighed. Then she felt his tongue against her lips. She didn't hesitate. So the kiss got deeper. Then soon he was placing butterfly kisses all over her face. She sighed. It had been her first real life kiss. Then her eyes fluttered open when she realized what had just happened. She wasn't dreaming and that was her first real life kiss. 

"No," she said forcefully. Then she pushed him away. "I can't do this! This isn't the dream. This is real life!" She looked up at him. She knew it was just a kiss but sometimes just a kiss could lead to more and she wasn't ready for that, well in real life she wasn't ready for that. "I'm sorry, but I'm only 15 and if you want to kiss me again, you are gonna have to get to know me first!" She said angrily, then she stormed out of his apartment and out of his building. Actually, she stormed all the way home.

~*~

Serena opened her eyes. She picked up her brush off the dresser and started brushing her hair. The only thought in her mind was that her life was going to get really complicated, something she didn't want.

~*~

So there it is the third chapter. What did you think of it? Oh and thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got so many and only after the first two chapters! So thanks again! And sorry for all the mistakes but I've never got any time to edit it and stuff. Oh well if you want to email me my addy is janasdestiny@hotmail.com


End file.
